lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of BDSM topics
This is a list of topics related to BDSM. 0-9 24/7 (BDSM) A abrasion (BDSM) -- A Defence of Masochism (book) -- aftercare (BDSM) -- algolagnia -- alt.sex.bondage -- alternative sexuality -- ankle/wrist stocks -- animal transformation fantasy -- Laura Antoniou -- Aran Ashe -- armbinder -- ass worship -- asymmetric bondage -- anal torture -- anal play B B&D -- ball bag -- ball gag -- balltie -- BDSM -- BDSM erotica -- BDSM etiquette -- BDSM fashion -- BDSM fiction -- BDSM imagery -- BDSM pornography -- BDSM roleplay -- Maria Beatty -- Barbara Behr -- Belle de jour -- Theresa Berkley -- Berkley Horse -- birching -- Penny Birch -- The Bitter Tears of Petra von Kant -- Robert Bishop -- bit gag -- Black Rose -- blindfold -- body modification -- body piercing -- body service -- body worship -- bondage -- bondage and discipline -- bondage apparatus -- bondage bag -- bondage belt -- bondage chic -- bondage cuffs -- bondage equipment -- bondage fashion -- bondage furniture -- bondage harness -- bondage hood -- bondage magazine -- bondage mitten (or mitt) -- bondage opera gloves -- bondage position -- bondage rigger -- bondage rope harness -- bondage sushi bar -- bondage table -- bondage tape -- bondage trousers -- bondage wheel -- boot worship -- bottom (BDSM) -- BoundCon -- brachioproctic eroticism -- brachiovaginal eroticism -- Gloria Brame -- branding (BDSM) -- breast binder -- breast bondage -- breathplay -- bullwhip -- Richard Francis Burton -- butch -- butt hook (BDSM) -- butt plug C Patrick Califia -- F. E. Campbell -- caning -- cat o' nine tails -- cock and ball torture (CBT) -- Yolanda Celbridge -- chastity belt -- chastity cage -- chastity device -- chastity tube -- CHUDWAH -- The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty -- clothed female, naked male -- clothed male, naked female -- clover clamp -- cock and ball torture -- cock harness -- cock ring -- coming out -- Coming to Power -- collar (BDSM) -- collaring -- consensual crime -- contract (BDSM) -- corporal punishment -- corsets -- crop (implement) -- cross-dressing -- cross-dresser -- crotch-rope -- cybersex D D/s -- D-ring -- Daedalus Publishing -- Datenschlag -- demi-monde -- dental dam -- depilation -- deviation -- didcap -- Different Loving -- dildo harness -- discipline (BDSM) -- do-me dom -- Dominance & submission -- dominant (BDSM) -- Domination Directory International -- dominatrix -- domly dom -- domspace -- DSM-IV -- dresscode (BDSM) -- dungeon (BDSM) -- Vanessa Duriès E Dossie Easton -- edgeplay -- elbow bondage -- elbow harness -- electro sex -- endorphins -- enema -- enforced chastity -- erotic electrostimulation -- erotic furniture -- erotic literature -- erotic helplessness -- erotic humiliation -- erotic massage -- erotic objectification -- erotic sexual denial -- erotic spanking -- The Ethical Slut -- The Eulenspiegel Society -- exhibitionism F facesitting -- fear play -- female dominance -- femsub -- female submission -- feminism -- feminization -- femme -- fetish -- fetish artist -- fetish clothing -- Fetishcon -- Fetishes (documentary) -- Fetters -- finger cot -- finger fucking -- fisting -- fisting sling -- flagellation -- Bob Flanagan -- flogger -- Florentine flogging -- fluid monogamy -- Folsom Street Fair -- foot fetishism -- foot worship -- forced bisexuality -- forced feminization -- forced orgasm -- forniphilia -- Maîtresse Françoise -- frogtie -- frottage -- frotteur -- fucking machine -- funnel gag -- fur fetishism G gag -- gas mask -- genital piercing -- gimp (sadomasochism) -- gimp mask -- gimp suit -- GLBT -- Gor -- Gorean -- Gorean slave positions -- Greenery Press -- grope box -- Sweet Gwendoline H hair bondage -- hammer lock -- handballing -- handcuffs -- handkerchief code -- hard limit (BDSM) -- hardsports (sexual practice) -- Janet Hardy -- harness gag -- head bondage-- head harness -- William A. Henkin -- high protocol -- hishi -- Histoire d'O -- hobble skirt -- hogtie bondage -- house of domination -- House of Milan -- human furniture -- human pony -- humbler (BDSM) I ice play -- The Image -- Imaginative Sex -- impact play -- infantilism -- informed consent -- Insex -- International Mister Leather -- interrogation scene -- intimate examination J Japanese bondage -- Jay Wiseman -- Jennings gag -- JG-Leathers K kajira -- Kali's teeth bracelet -- karada -- Douglas Kent -- kikkou -- kink -- kink-aware -- Kink Aware Professionals -- kink-friendly -- kink-positive -- kinky -- kinky sex -- Alfred Kinsey -- Irving Klaw -- klismaphilia -- knife play -- Arabella Knight -- Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing L Leather Archives and Museum -- leather culture -- leather fetishism -- leatherfolk -- Leather Pride Flag -- Leather subculture -- leg spreaders -- Le lien -- LGBT -- lifestyle BDSM -- lifestyler (BDSM) -- lifestyle dominant -- lifestyle D/s -- lifestyle submissive -- limits (BDSM) -- lotus tie -- low protocol M maledom -- male dominance -- malesub -- male submission -- Mano Destra -- The Marketplace -- master (BDSM) -- master/slave relationship -- Maîtresse -- Maîtresse Françoise -- medical fetishism -- medical restraints -- medical scene -- metal bondage -- Midori (author) -- mistress -- mindfuck -- monoglove -- Moonlight Whispers -- munch (BDSM) -- mummification (BDSM) -- muzzle gag N neck corset -- needle play -- negotiation (BDSM) -- Nexus Books -- New Guard leather -- nipple piercing -- nipple clamp -- John Norman O Old Guard leather -- Operation Spanner -- orientalism -- Other World Kingdom -- outercourse -- OTK -- OTM gag -- over-the-knee spanking P pain play -- Bettie Page -- Pandora's Box (BDSM) -- Panic Snap -- pansexual -- parachute (BDSM) -- Pat Califia -- pearling -- pecker gag -- pegging -- penis gag -- perineal massage -- Perv Park -- perversion -- pervertible -- petticoat domination -- The Piano Teacher -- pillory -- play (BDSM) -- play partner (BDSM) -- play party (BDSM) -- play piercing -- polyamory -- ponyboy -- ponygirl -- posture collar -- power exchange (BDSM) -- Preaching to the Perverted -- predicament bondage -- Prince Albert piercing -- professional dominant -- professional submissive -- prostate massage -- prostatic massage -- prostate milking -- Psychopathia Sexualis -- punishment horse -- PVC fetishism Q queening -- queening stool -- quirt R Pauline Réage -- resistance play -- Tammad Rimilia -- Jack Rinella -- ring gag -- risk-aware consensual kink -- Catherine Robbe-Grillet -- roleplay (BDSM) -- Romance (1999 film) -- rope -- rope bondage -- Gayle Rubin -- rubber and PVC fetishism -- rubberism -- Lynn Paula Russell S S&M -- S&M parlor -- S&M: Studies in Dominance & Submission -- Leopold von Sacher-Masoch -- Marquis de Sade -- Sadism and masochism in fiction -- sadomasochism -- safer sex -- safe, sane and consensual -- safeword -- Samois -- Saint Andrew's Cross (BDSM) -- scaffolding (BDSM) -- scarification -- scene (BDSM) -- scene music -- scrotal infusion -- Secretary -- Seduction: The Cruel Woman -- self-bondage -- Terence Sellers -- sensation play (BDSM) -- sensory deprivation -- sensual play -- Sensuous Magic -- service-oriented submissive -- service-oriented top -- servitude (BDSM) -- session (BDSM) -- session wrestler -- sexual bondage -- sexual fetishism -- sexual identity -- sexual perversion -- sexual roleplaying -- shackles -- shibari -- shinju (BDSM) -- SIGNY award -- single glove -- slave (BDSM) -- Slave auction (BDSM) -- SM Pride -- smotherbox -- singletail -- smart-ass masochist -- soc.subculture.bondage-bdsm -- Society of Janus -- soft limit (BDSM) -- spandex fetishism -- spanking bench -- spanking art -- spanking horse -- Spanking Love -- spanking paddle -- speculum -- spreadeagle -- spreader bar -- sting vs. thud -- stocking fetishism -- stocks -- Story of O -- straitjacket -- strap-on dildo -- stuff gag -- sub drop -- subdrop -- submission (BDSM) -- submissive (BDSM) -- subspace (BDSM) -- sukaranbo -- suspension bondage -- suspension cuffs -- Wendy Swanscombe -- switch (BDSM) -- switch (sexuality) T tape gag -- tattooing -- Dita Von Teese -- temperature play -- testicle cuffs -- thigh-length boots -- three-legged bloomers -- tickling -- tie and tease -- tightlacing -- Tokyo Decadence -- top (BDSM) -- top drop -- topping from the bottom -- toy (BDSM) -- Total Power Exchange -- transvestism -- transvestic fetishism -- tweezer clamp -- U underwater bondage -- urethral sounding -- urtication V vacuum bed -- vanilla sex -- Sarah Veitch -- Venus in Furs -- verbal humiliation -- violet wand --voyeurism -- W Wartenberg wheel -- watersports (sexual practice) -- wax play -- weight training (BDSM) -- wet and messy fetishism -- When Someone You Love is Kinky -- whip -- Whitehead gag -- WIITWD -- Jay Wiseman --''A Woman in Flames'' X X-cross Y YKINOK Z zentai -- zipper (BDSM) See also * List of BDSM terms * List of Japanese bondage models * List of bondage equipment * List of bondage models, writers, photographers and artists * List of bondage positions * List of BDSM organizations * List of sexology topics List BDSM BDSM topics